dreams
by 210dorkette
Summary: matthews dreaming while he is in his coma
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own one life to live or its characters, if i did there would be MUCH more Mestiny scences : )))**

**is in his coma in a hospital bed, he's dreaming of destiny the entire time, it all feels so real to him, everything from the day he told her that when they had sex it meant something to him, which it did, in his head Nate did come over and make him fall and hit is head, but the entire time he's been in the coma he's dreaming, of what should have been happening the entire time, like how him and destiny are figuring out their relationship because it started a bit differently, but they spend more time then ever together, and are actually dating, and he remembers he asked her to be his girlfriend on the bleachers in the school gym because its where they met, **

"**Matthew what are we doing here?" she was confused but he had it all planned "come here" he took her hand and led her to the bleachers, and had her sit on the same bleacher she was sitting on the day they met, and he took his seat on the under it just like that day she looked confused "whats going on?" he smiled and said, "destiny evans will you be my girlfriend?" she smiled and said "of coarse matthew, but why here?" he looked kinda shocked "you don't remember im surprised" "what are you talking about?" "this is where we met" and she smiled with the fact that he remembered that**

"**you wanna know my favorite part?" he asked as they were walking through angel square "what" she asked kinda confused and he smiled and grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers and said, "walking through angel square holding hands with the best girl in town" she smiled and they walked over to a bench and sat down, they were sitting, destiny had her head on matthews shoulder and he had his arm around her, and then she sat up and said "matthew I need you know something?" "what?", "when, why, I really wanna know why?" "what are you talking about des?" "you know…, your feelings for me" he smiled and said "oh okay well I think I started to realize it when me and dani broke up,", "that was almost a year ago, you've been hiding it for feelings for me for that long?" "well kinda, but I think I may have let Nate get the idea at your birthday", she looked shocked "what are you talking about?" "well when me and him went outside I told him that he had already taken dani from me and that I wasn't going to let him take my best friend too" "Matthew you know you're always my best friend, well besides dani" "I know but still I just don't like him, but that's also part of the reason why I got you what I got you for your birthday," she smiled and said "you know you remembering and just showing up was enough for me" he smiled kissed her forehead and said "id never forget" then she said "you still haven't answered the why part" "why what?" "why me, I mean you're a bucannann you have a lot of money, and you could probably have any girl in the world you could possibly want, so why me?" "des, you are the only girl in the world I could possibly want" she smiled shyly and then said "but I mean you could have the prettiest girls in the world, girls who wear beautiful and stylish clothes" he looked at her and said "des, all this stuff you're saying I 'could' have is what I DO have" he said with a smile and then she started in at him again with, "but matthew, I don't think id fit in with the class of people that you could be in" "you know what des, I should be the one asking you why you'd be with me I mean, you're an amazing person, the best friend a guy could have, and my life the past 2 years proves that, so why are you with me? I mean like look at how much of a jerk I was that summer when you and Darren were together, and yet you still stood by me anyway, so I should be asking you why you would pick me" she was nervous and said "well it's because you're my best friend, and you're the only person that for 2 years has always been by my side, it's the fact that, when ever I get mad at you, you always try to move water and mountains to get back in my good graces, its because for the past 2 years, your money hasn't been a part of us, you could have any friends you want with all your money, but you have always picked me to be your friend" "well I just hope that you know Im not gonna hurt you, and Im going to do my best to be the best boyfriend I could possibly be" they smiled and kissed and then she said, "you know I don't think our relationship is going to change that much, I mean now we just get to kiss" she said with a smile then he said ":but that seems like friends with benefits and I don't want just that, I will put an ad out in the paper saying that I am proud as hell to be the boyfriend of destiny evans," he said with a smile then they hugged and kissed again the day was seeming to go great then Darren came out of now where and said "so this is how you do it huh buccann?" "what are you talking about Darren?" "stealing my girl when you told me before I had nothing to worry about" destiny decided she didn't want the two of them to fight so she started in on Darren "first of all Darren im not 'your girl' anymore remember you broke up with me because you were upset that I got mad when you tried to force the issue of my grandparents, and when you and me were together you didn't have to worry about matthew, at that time we were just friends, but he was there for me more then you were at the time" Darren was getting mad and said "what do you mean I tried to fix it" "that's my point Darren I didn't want it fixed I said id talk to them when I was ready and I kept telling you not to push the issue and you did, so that's why when you asked for me back I said no, because though you are a good guy and I did care a lot about you, we're not as good as a couple as I thought we were, matthew is my best friend, and well actually he's my boyfriend, and honestly im happy about that, im sorry if it hurts you I really am but you know what you hurt me before and Im not going to let you do it again" "what about him he's hurt you before" "that was different, we were in different places then, and me and him have been through more then you and me, so you know what just leave me alone Darren"**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own One Life To Live or any of its characters, if I did Mestiny would have been on scene A LOT more!

Oh and don't forget this takes place the day after they were at the hospital when they took Brody

-sorry for the long wait, I've been busy

"you know what Darren just leave me alone" Destiny said because she was mad at him for throwing Matthew in her face, no matter what happens she would always defend matthew, "Destiny you're just a liar saying you cared about me when all along you were in love with Matthew, so how long after we split did you go hooking up with him" Darren was clearly upset and so was Destiny she couldn't believe what was happening but before she could do anything Matthew punched Darren in the face.

"that's for saying that bull shit to her" matthew and said and as he punched him again he said "and this is for hurting her before" Just as Darren was about to punch him back Destiny was getting in the middle of them, and Darren almost hit her but stopped himself

"Both of you need to stop, okay," she faced Darren and said, "look I did care about you, but that was before you tried forcing me to do my live my life the way you wanted that don't fly with me" she looked somewhat upset and she turned to Matthew saw that he had a little bt of a smile on his face

"and you, you do not need to be hitting people for me I can defend myself you know" Matthew looked away then said "of coarse I know that Des, but he just pissed me off with what he said" "yeah I know Matthew" and they all knew she was about to let her walls down when he smiled at her

Darren said "I am not going to stay for this little love fest, I am out, I a sorry destiny, that everything we had is gone now" and then she smiled and said "maybe we could still be friends" he said "maybe one day" then he walked away

She turned back to matthew and said "now where were we before that whole thing started," he smiled as he leaned down to kiss her and said "I think we were right about here" they kissed gently then smiled.

He took her hand and sat down on the bench with her that they were at right after her and Darren broke up and she said to him "what is with you and protecting me all the time?" he smiled and said "because isn't that what a guy is suppose to do for the girl he cares about?" he said with his crooked little smile

"I still can not belive that you have had feelings for me for that long and you just now said something" she said, then he replied, "you were with Darren so what am I suppose to do" she smiled and said "good point, but you're make it hard for me to keep with you?"

he looked confused and said 'what are you talking about?" she sighed and said "well yesterday you stood in front of a gun for me, and then today you punched Darren twice because of me, what is it that I can do to repay you for that?"

He smiled cupped her face in his hand said" des, the only thing you have to do to repay me for that is be the amazing and wonderful person you are, and if possible return the feelings I have for you" she was moved to tears by everything of the past few days and how sweet he had been

He wiped away her tears and said "all I need you to do for me is be the person you have been this whole time, because I would be nothing if not for you, these past two years you have been the only person who has made me feel like I am worth anything, keep giving me that and I will do my best to always protect you" with that he kissed her forehead,

He was still cupping her face, and she laid her hands ontop of his and said "I will always be your friend you know that, and I want you to know that I do not regret what we did that night, and I also want you to know that I will always care about you, and I will always do my best to bring you up if anyone else is going to try to bring you down, matthew you are the one person who I will always care about no matter what"

Their foreheads touched, they share a nice kiss then they sat next to eachother, her with her head on his shoulder and him with his arms around her, they were both happy, and they both new that together no one would be able to bring them down, they have always made a good team, and they are always going to be a good team.

-okay dolls let me know what you think please, sorry it took so long but hope you like it : ))))


End file.
